1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus using a battery as a power source connected thereto through a connecting cable and more particularly to an electronic apparatus provided with a guiding indication which informs a user of a manner of mounting the battery in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional compact electronic apparatuses, a dry battery, an AC adaptor, a charging battery, and the like are commonly used as a driving source. The apparatuses include an electronic apparatus using only a single type of them as the driving source and another apparatus selectively using one of several types as the driving source according to a using condition.
In one of the compact electronic apparatuses, for example, a label producing machine which produces a label by printing thereon inputted contents such as characters, symbols, etc. is internally provided with a charging battery. The machine is placed on a charger stand during non-use to charge the charging battery, and is removed from the charging stand before use and uses electricity stored in the charging battery.
Some label producing machines are not provided with a charging battery in a body of each machine at the time of purchase. Thus, a user has to insert the charging battery in a battery compartment while paying attention to orientation or positioning of the charging battery and then connect a connector provided at an end of a cable extending from the charging battery to a connector provided inside the battery compartment. Even after mounting the charging battery once, the user has to replace it with new one if the mounted charging battery is weak or dead, though the number of replacement is low. This connection of the connectors is usually conducted by engagement of the connectors with each other. However, the connectors often have structures which cannot be connected unless connecting conditions such as positional relation between the connectors, an orientation of each connector to be connected, and others are properly satisfied. Accordingly, in many cases, a guiding indication which indicates how to properly connect the connectors is additionally applied to near the connector provided in the battery compartment. For instance, a label producing machine (Product name: PT-18R manufactured by Brother Kogyo Kabushiki Kaisha) is provided with such guiding indication on a surface of a stepped part formed in the battery compartment, the surface being higher and in parallel with a bottom surface of the battery compartment. The guiding indication is integrally formed with a member or material forming the battery compartment at the time of molding.
Another label producing machine (Product name: PT-55 manufactured by Brother Kogyo Kabushiki Kaisha) is structured to work on four dry batteries. A guiding indication which indicates an orientation of the dry batteries to be inserted is provided near an opening of the battery compartment. This guiding indication is also formed integrally with a member or material forming the opening at the time of molding.
A washable electronic apparatus such as an electric razor or the like is arranged so that a power supply part such as a battery is removably connected to a body through a power supply plug, thereby supplying electric power to the body. If the power supply plug is connected to the body while a detachable part of the power supply plug is wetted, electric current is caused to flow through between electrode terminals in the detachable part, thus corroding the electrode terminals. To prevent such electric corrosion, Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-244013 (hereinafter, Document 1) discloses that a partition wall is provided for preventing electrical conduction between electrode terminals which may be caused by water. FIG. 5 of Document 1 shows a power supply plug having right and left electrode terminals and a cover which covers them. On a surface of the cover, marks representing respective polarities of the electrode terminals are applied. FIGS. 1 and 2 of Document 1 show an electrical appliance provided at a bottom with a detachable part to which the power supply plug is connected. The electrical appliance and the power supply plug are constructed to be connectable only when respective detachable parts are aligned in face to face at a predetermined angle and be unconnectable if they are turned about an axis from the aligned position by e.g. 180°.